harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
1992-1993 school year
The '''1992-1993 school year '''was a notable year, with the opening of the Chamber of Secrets for the second time since the 1942-1943 school year. Many key events involved Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Events In September, Gilderoy Lockhart, a famed author, began teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Dobby blocked the way to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley take a flying Ford Anglia and drive to school. Seven Muggles saw them. They then crashed the car into the Whomping Willow. Ginevra Weasley was given a book which turned out to be Tom Riddle's Diary. She bought the book to school and it possessed her into opening the Chamber of Secrets. Sir Nick held a 500th Deathday Party on Hallowe'en. Mrs Norris was Petrified by the Basilisk. Harry found the cat by writing on a wall saying that the Chamber was opened and warning for "Enemies of the Heir". Because Harry was found at the scene, people begin to think Harry was the Heir of Slytherin. In Gryffindor and Slytherin's first Quidditch match, Dobby caused a Bludger to go rogue and attack Harry, causing him to get a broken arm. Harry got the Golden Snitch anyway but he then fell off the broom, and Professor Lockhart attempted to heal Harry's broken bone using a spell, but it ended up boneless. In Duelling Club, Harry convinced people he was in fact the Heir of Slytherin when he attempted to save Justin Finch-Fletchley from a snake and found out he was able to speak Parseltongue. He later found Justin Finch-Fletchley and Sir Nick Petrified. Professor Sprout began growing Mandrakes to full-size in order to bring Petrified people back using a Mandrake Restorative Draught. By April, the whole school began to think that the problem was over because the last petrification was in December. But soon, they found Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater Petrified in the Library. The whole school was given a curfew. Hagrid was blamed for being the Heir based on what happened in the 1942-1943 school year, and he was sent to Azkaban. Headteacher Professor Dumbledore was sacked by the Board of Governors, leaving Professor McGonagall temporary Head. Teachers began taking students around the school. Ginny was locked in the Chamber and Tom Riddle's Diary was siphoning her life force. Harry and Ron worked out the location of the Chamber and made Professor Lockhart go with them. Lockhart was struck by a Memory Charm and had no idea who he was. Harry faced the Basilisk and Tom Riddle, who Harry found out was Voldemort. Harry killed the Basilisk and destroyed Tom Riddle's Diary. He saved Ginny and he and Ron would be awarded 400 points each for bravery. Hagrid came back from Azkaban and anyone Petrified got bought back in time for a celebratory feast. Every examination was cancelled. Students and staff Teachers Non-teaching staff Students * Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood's year began attending. * Harry Potter's year attended their second-year. Known schedules * Based on the orders in which subjects above and those taking place on unknown dates,it appears they had 3 periods in the morning, then lunch followed by two other periods. * The following subjects happened in these orders on an unknown day: ** Double Herbology in the morning, then Transfiguration followed by lunch and then Defence Against the Dark Arts. ** Potions, Herbology and Defence Against the Darks (which probably happened in one morning because they happened one after the other without lunch). ** Charms was held one late afternoon. ** Transfiguration was the first subject of one morning. ** One morning, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and then mid-morning History of Magic. * Fourth-year Care of Magical Creatures may have took place at one point on Friday. Notes and sources Category:School terms